Doraemon: Nobita ở vương quốc chó mèo
''Doraemon: Nobita ở vương quốc chó mèoEnglish translation as shown on an official website for the 25th anniversary of the movie franchise. (tiếng Nhật: 'のび太のワンニャン時空伝', ''Nobita no Wan Nyan Jikūden) là bộ phim hoạt hình Doraemon thứ 25 được ra mắt tại Nhật Bản và được chuyển thể thành truyện tranh. Ngoài ra, bộ phim còn có một số tên gọi không chính thức như Vương quốc chó mèo. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Truyện bắt đầu khi Nobita bắt gặp một chú chó dễ thương ở sân bóng khi đang tìm quả bóng chày.Chú chó đi theo Nobita về nhà và được cậu đặt tên là Số Một (Ichi). Trong một buổi tối trời mưa, Nobita và Doraemon gặp một con mèo đang dầm mưa, Nobita nhận nuôi nó, đặt tên là Ướt Sũng. Tuy nhiên rắc rối xảy ra với Nobita khi mẹ cậu nghi ngờ rằng cậu đang nuôi súc vật trong nhà. Khi rắc rối đó được giải quyết bằng một cỗ máy của Doraemon thì lại có một rắc rối khác: Đó là việc các chó mèo bỏ hoang đang bị dồn lên núi vì cảnh sát đang truy nã chúng. Nobita đã đưa chúng về thời điểm 300 triệu năm truớc (khi con người và khủng long chưa hề tồn tại). Để các loài vật biết dùng máy để tạo ra thức ăn, Nobita đã dùng tia tiến hoá lên các con vật. Khi chơi đùa ngày hôm ấy, Nobita đã rủ thêm cả Shizuka, Jaian, Suneo và bỏ quên hai vật là một quả cầu và máy tia tiến hoá. Nobita hứa với Số Một ngày mai sẽ quay lại. Ngày hôm sau, cả nhóm bạn lên đường. Nhưng do gặp phải lốc xoáy thời gian (gây ra rối loạn thời gian và ảnh hưởng xấu đến độ tuổi của người đi trên cỗ máy thời gian khi bị rơi vào vùng đó), cỗ máy thời gian đã hỏng và gửi cả nhóm Nobita về thời điểm cách đây 299 triệu năm. Cả nhóm ngạc nhiên khi thấy một thành phố hiện đại không kém gì Tokyo vào thời điểm 299 triệu năm trước! Trong lúc tham quan thành phố, nhóm Nobita vào một quán ăn và Ở đó Doraemon gặp Sami - một cô mèo vừa xinh đẹp vừa hát hay. Doraemon lao lên sân khấu tặng Sami một chuỗi ngọc trai. Đúng lúc đó có một con chó to tên là Daku cướp chuỗi ngọc rồi chạy mất. Chaien lao ra đánh vật với con chó đó (sau đó đánh vật với một con chó khác là Blutaro). Nó bèn ném chuỗi ngọc cho đồng bọn là Chiko. Cả nhóm Doraemon đuổi theo và bất chợt Nôbita thấy một con chó không khác gì Số Một nhưng con chó không chịu nhận và tự xưng là Hachi (Somo). Cả nhóm bạn Doraemon đã biết được mục tiêu của nhóm Hachi là tìm bố mẹ mình trong 1 khu vui chơi giải trí và giúp đỡ nhóm Hachi. thumb|left|280px|Đối mặt với nhóm bạn Hachi khi đường cống bị sập do động đất Cả nhóm đột nhập vào khu vui chơi giải trí và gặp Nekojara(Hắc miu) - hậu duệ của con mèo Ướt Sũng. Với lòng hận thù con người vì đố xử thậm tệ với súc vật, Nekojara bắt cóc bố mẹ của nhóm bạn Hachi và ăn cắp Norazium(nguồn nhiên liệu như dầu thời ấy, ở dạng rắn) để tạo ra cỗ máy thời gian đến tương lai trả thù loài người. Nekojara biết cả nhóm Doraemon nhờ bản Danh sách bóng tối (sổ đen) - bản danh sách về bảo bối của Doraemon và lai lịch cả nhóm Doraemon do Ướt Sũng viết (về sau, bản danh sách đó bị đốt khi ngăn chặn Hachi). Vì vậy Nekojara bắt giữ Doraemon để sửa giúp máy tiến hoá. Để cứu ca sĩ Sami, Doraemon đã sửa chữa máy mà không hề biết Sami cũng thuộc dòng họ Hắc Miu. Sau đó Doraemon đã bị giam cầm cùng nhóm Nobita (trừ Hachi). Nhưng họ vẫn thoát ra khỏi ngục và ngăn chặn âm mưu của Nekojara. Khi giao đấu, Hachi đã bị rơi xuống nước (mà Hachi vốn không biết bơi). Sau khi được Nôbita cứu, Hachi nhận ra mình chính là Số Một nhờ quả cầu Nôbita để quên ngày trước. Sau khi đánh bại Nekojara, Hachi đã dùng bức tượng bằng Norazium mà cậu đã đúc khi còn là tổng thống (Hachi được bầu làm tổng thống đầu tiên của vương quốc và làm nên cỗ máy thời gian để đi gặp Nôbita, nhưng do gặp phải lốc xoáy thời gian, Hachi bị biến thành một trẻ sơ sinh). Nekojara bị đánh bại, Hachi đành phải chia tay Nobita vì cậu còn trách nhiệm xây dựng thế giới chó mèo và cậu đã cùng cả nhóm quay về. Sau đó tất cả các chó, mèo quyết định di cư qua hành tinh khác và nói hẹn một ngày nào đó con cháu Nobita và Hachi sẽ gặp lại nhau. Bảo bối *Chong chóng tre: dùng để tìm kiếm Nobita và Hachi *Nhà giấy dán tường: dùng để ẩn nấp *Máy mua hàng tự động: dùng để nhận hàng và đổi sang tiền mặt *Máy sản xuất thức ăn chó mèo: thành phần chính là nước và không khí, dùng để sản xuất thức ăn trong điều kiện kham hiếm thức ăn *Cánh cửa thần kì: Doraemon dùng nó để trốn mẹ khi bị nghi ngờ Nobita nuôi chó trong nhà *Đèn pin thu nhỏ: dùng để thu nhỏ chó mèo *Cỗ máy thời gian: dùng để quay về 300 triệu năm trước, 299 999 000 năm trước (bị hỏng do lốc xoáy thời gian) *Đèn chiếu tiến hoá (Đèn phóng xạ tiến hoá): giúp chó mèo biết sử dụng máy để tạo ra thức ăn *Tai chó mèo hoá trang: hóa trang giống cư dân ở Vương quốc chó mèo *Thuốc nhỏ mắt thôi miên: Doraemon dùng nhấc bổng và kéo Chiko về phía mình (thất bại) *Máy ảnh tạo mốt: thay đổi trang phục *Súng bắn keo: giữ chân Hachi và Chiko *Găng tay chuột chũi: cứu Nobita và Hachi, tìm kiếm cha mẹ của nhóm Hachi *Vòng xuyên thấu: chặn tay sai cua Nekojara (thất bại) *Bóng đèn đêm: tạo cơ hội chạy trốn (thất bại - bóng đèn bị vỡ - chỉ xuất hiện trong phim) *Kiếm điện quang: Doraemon dùng để đối phó với Nekojara và tay sai (dùng nửa chừng thì hết pin) *Găng tay bốc vác: khiên bức tượng thần làm bằng Norazium do chính tay Hachi dúc ra sân bay *Đèn pin phóng to: Phóng to trái cầu của Nobita để đập vào máy móc biết bay của Nekojara. Lỗi *Khúc mọi người trốn thoát, chẳng lẽ có cuộc nhảm ở thân thể của Shizuka. Đầu của Shizuka hoán lại với Doraemon. *Và lúc Hachi trộm thành công Norazium lúc rất nhiều nhưng khi đến nơi thì chỉ 1 viên. Có thể đây sự nhầm lẫn rơi rớt. Xem online thumb|center|335 px Thư viện ảnh Doraemon long story 25th wallpaper.jpg Vuongquocchomeo.jpg Chiko1.JPG Hachi-Somo1.jpg Hậu trường Lồng tiếng Nhạc phim *Ca khúc mở đầu: Doraemon no Uta (tiếng Nhật: ドラえもんのうた, tạm dịch: Bài hát về Doraemon) :: Lời: Kusube Ko; nhạc: Kikuchi Shonsuke :: Thể hiện: Yamano Satoko *Ca khúc kết thúc: YUME Biyori (tiếng Nhật: YUME日和, tạm dịch: Ngày đẹp như mơ) :: Lời: Obata Hideyuki. Nhạc: Miyazaki Ayumi. Sửa chữa: Munakata Hiroshi. :: Thể hiện: Shimatani Hitomi Sự tiếp nhận và thành tựu Chú thích Liên kết ngoài *http://www.dora-movie.com/movie_25/ ( Trang web của phim Nobita ở vương quốc chó mèo ) *http://www.dora-movie.com/film_history/history_25.html ( Lịch sử của bộ phim Nobita ở vương quốc chó mèo ) * en:Nobita's Wannyan Space-Time Odyssey zh:大雄的貓狗時空傳 Thể loại:Phim chủ đề Thể loại:Bài viết